You're Already Close
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: A sequel for Moving Closer. An Anna X Reader.


"(Y/N)" shouted Alex. You jumped on your seat, startled by his loud voice.

"You're in a deep thought, again. What are you thinking?." said Alex sitting beside you.

"Do you mean 'who' is (Y/N)'s thinking." said Stephen who came out of now where. Also startling you. Why are you so jumpy today?

Stephen sat beside you smirking about what he said. "Shut up!" You said shoving him away.

"Don't deny it. Me and Alex know you're thinking about her again." He said, Alex nodding.

"I not in the mood of being bothered right now so shut up you guys!" You snapped. "And I'm NOT thinking about her!" That was quite a lie. You really are thinking about her, Anna. Those cute freckles, her twin braids, her bright smile brighter than the sun and did you already metioned those freckles? You're sitting peacefully at one of the park bench. Enjoying the bright shine of the sun, before your two annoying best friends came, ruining it.

"Riiiiight" They both said in unison, grinning evily. You let out an irritated sigh.

"I was thinking how we got in that bar. Our age wasn't allowed in there." You said, as an excuse so they'll drop the topic about you thinking her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you something about that, my uncle owns that place now, as a celebration he let me invite some friends, but only that once. It will be illegal if he let teenagers like us in there." explained Alex. "And I'm the one who invited that Anna girl and her friends."

"Obviously." You said under your breath.

"So how are you doing with that girl?" asked Alex. "Fine, we've been hanging out." You said.

After introducing yourself at Anna in bar, you two had a little chat about yourselves. You two became friends, hanging out everytime she's bored, or when you two liked it.

"Relationship status to her?" asked Stephen.

"Is this some kind of a FB account?" You said raising an eyebrow. "Come on just answer my question." Said Stephen. "Were close friends!" You said annoyed. "You know what (Y/N)?" Said Alex crossing his arms.

"What?!" You said almost yelling.

"You're a big disappointment." He said shortly.

"You know guys?" You said standing up from the bench. "What?" They both said.

"I'M. DONE. WITH YOU. TWO. ANNOYING. ME." You said.

"Fine. See tomorrow then." Said Alex. Stephen shrugged and left you. "Finally! Thank you!" You said plopping down the bench.

Then your phone vibrated. You opened it and saw a text message from Anna. You grin ,almost tearing half of your face.

_Hi (Y/N)! :)_

_Hello Anna! What are you doing?_ You texted back.

_Texting you obviously. Haha XD I'm bored! She replied._

_Want to go somewhere with me?_ You texted.

FINALLY! I was waiting for you to say that!

You chuckle at her reply.

_Your knight will save you from this boredomness my princess! _

_Oh save me my knight I'm locked up in this castle, surrounded by boredome_

_Where are you now? _

_Like I texted you in my castle XD_

Ok text me your address. :) you texted walking to your car. After seconds Anna replied back, opening the message you read the address she texted you.

_Well that's not far from here._

Opening the door of the car, you received another message from her.

_I'll be waiting for you my knight ;)_

A winking Anna flashed into your mind, you blushed. You entered the car, you started on the engines. Your phone buzzed, another message.

I _think you might need your sword._

What do she mean? You thought anxiously. Then another message.

_Only joking XD_

You sighed in relief. You drive your car through the road.

Arriving the address Anna texted you. You look out of your car window. Is she kidding? Is she sure this is her address? Are you sure you drove at the right place?

A large house as a size of a castle is what you saw. A huge house with a huge walls and a huge gate. When Anna meant castle she wasn't kidding.

You texted her. I_'m here. I think..._

_Yay! I'll go out now._

You get out of your car, hearing the huge gate opened. Revealing a freckled red head with loose twin braids smiling. "(Y/N)!"said Anna, rushing to you giving you a bone crushing hug that she always gave you.

"Can't breath!" You squeaked."Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" said Anna apologising. You gasp for hair, coughing. Anna gave you a sheepish smile. "I'm ok." You said finally catching your breath. "I wonder how Olaf survives your hugs." You said.

Olaf, Anna's cat, who loves warm hugs. "So wow you live in there?" You said gazing her house with an awe. Anna hummed cheerfully. You took off your eyes from the huge house and smiled to Anna.

"So lets go?" You said giving her your hand for her to take. "Sure!" She said grasping your hand, blushing? Nah maybe your imagining things. You helped her to get in a car like a gentleman always does. "What place do you like to go today?" You asked her, while you enter your car sitting on the drivers seat. "You choose where." She said.

You racked your brain for a place where Anna would love. You thought a wonderful idea. "To a chocolate shop?"

"THAT would be AWESOME!" said Anna squealing in excitement, bouncing up and down on her seat. You laugh at her cute excited face. "Ok." You said driving your car.

While you're driving Anna kept rambling how much she loves chocolates. Smiling as you listen to her.

You stopped the car at the front of a large chocolate store. Anna quickly jumped out of the car. She stared the store with an awe. "(L/N)'s?" She read the large letters on the top of the store. She turned to you. "Your family owns this chocolate store?" asked Anna. "Actually the real owner is my uncle."you said. Anna gazed at the store once more. "I would totally marry you now." You heard he muttered. You blush and chuckled falsely. "I think the chocolates are already waiting for you." You said. Anna grasped your hand and hurried inside the store, grinning.

You and Anna entered the store, the smell of sweet chocolates greeted you. White shelves filled with different kinds of chocolate. Few customers, buying the sweet treats. You smile and felt nostalgic. You haven't visited this place in a year, busy in your boring life as Alex and Stephen described.

"Wow..." you heard Anna said beside you, hands still clasped together. You smiled at her amazed face, freckles that made her face a lot more cuter.

"(Y/N)!" You heard a man called you, breaking your gaze from Anna. You turned to the voice and saw your uncle. Smiling at you, his mustache twitching up. "Uncle!" You said smiling at the tall man. "It's good to see you!" He said ruffling your hair. At least he doesn't pinch you cheek anymore. "And you brought your girlfriend!" He said noticing Anna, and both of your hands still clasped. You tried to let go of Anna's hand, but she just grabbed it tightly. You look at her face smiling to you uncle, blushing. Blushing?

You blushed redder, betting that you look like your going to explode. Your uncle noticed the blushes of you two, he chuckled. "Come we have new chocolates arrived. I want to know your opinions on its taste." He said leading you and Anna to the store's chocolate testing room, which you called it. You used to steal chocolates in there with your playmate. One time a staff caught you and her, that grumpy staff told your uncle and dad. Which caused you a week grounded from chocolates.

Your uncle, you and Anna entered the room. You saw a familiar face, she's working on a chocolate recipe. "(Y/N)?" She said noticing you. "Uh..." you only said, racking your brain for the familiar person. "You don't remember me?" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Wait- you know that long black wavy hair, those dark brown eyes. Oh yeah she's your old playmate, your side kick on stealing chocolates. "E-Eryll?" You guessed. "I thought you forgotten all about me." She said hugging you tight. Anna saw this wide eyed, a girl just hugging you right now. She felt a pang of jealousy.

You laughed awkwardly patting Eryll's head. She let go of you and smiled. "Wow you've changed." Said Eryll observing you. "And a gone more attractive." She said winking, causing you to blush. Anna's blood boiled. How dare that woman, flirting you. Wait why she's gotten so jealous suddenly?

"You work here?" You asked Eryll. She smile and nodded. "Hmm... Not eating all the chocolates you tested?" You asked her jokingly. Eryll laughed so as your uncle. Anna just remained silent. "I only tasted it. But not really ate-ate!" Eryll said. "Uncle said they have a new chocolate." You said. "Oh right! Here it is!" Your uncle said giving you a large block of chocolate. It's a white chocolate spotted with some dark chocolate. "You taste it. Chocolate expert." You said to Anna, bringing the chocolate to her mouth. She opened her mouth and bit the chocolate. She licked her lips and hummed as the sweet chocolate melted in her mouth. "So?" You asked her. "That was delicious." She said smiling. You smiled, you can just stare at her smiling face forever. You took a bite of a the chocolate. Anna giggled beside you. You looked at her, confused. "What?" You said, chewing the chocolate. She wiped something at the corner of your lips, using her handkerchief. "Chocolate." She said. You blush, you must've look like a hungry kid with chocolates on the face. "You two are cute together." said Eryll smiling. You blushed even more. You're about to tell your uncle and Eryll that you and Anna aren't dating, but then Anna beat you to it. "(Y/N) can we buy some chocolates now?" She said grasping your arm. "Sure." And with that you and Anna returned at the store and bought almost all the kinds of chocolate. You laughed at Anna's reaction when she saw the frog shaped chocolate, your chocolate enemy.

"Who's idea was this?" Anna asked you. "My dad's." You said. "Oh..." said Anna looking at the chocolate frog. "He used to scare me with those." You said pointing at the chocolate frog. "He don't want me to eat to much chocolates. And he knows that I hate frogs...until now actually." You saw Anna smirked. "Frogs eh?" She said still smirking. "Whatever your planning Anna. Stop it." You said. "How about we buy one of these?" She said taking one chocolate frog. "No. No chocolate frog!" You said trying to snatch the chocolate from Anna. She laughed pointing at your face. "You're so adorable." She muttered placing the chocolate back to the shelf. "Ok no frogs."

You tried to pay your uncle for the chocolates. He refused and insisted that its all free of charge. Telling you that the chocolates in the store are all free for you, and your 'girlfriend' Anna. As long as you didn't took the whole store, what your uncle said.

You and Anna bid your uncle and your old friend Eryll good bye and thanking your uncle for the chocolates.

You drove Anna to her home. She insisted that stay for a while in her house, since her parents and her sister are on a business trip. You can't refuse, she already dragging you to her house.

You and Anna are inside of their T.V. room. It has a large flat screen T.V.. You and Anna sat on the comfy blue sofa, eating the chocolates your uncle gave you and cuddling, while watching a sad movie. Which caused Anna in to tears. Both the protagonist and his lover died at the end. "That was so sad." She sobbed on you torso, hugging you tight. You rubbed her back soothingly. You don't know Anna can be so affected by the sad ending. Anna stopped crying and removed herself from you. You frowned as her warmth disappeared from yours. "Sorry... I... wet your shirt..." she said sniffing. "It's ok." You said. Taking the box where the chocolates are you opened it and saw a once piece of a chocolate. Anna saw it too, she smirked. "Who wins rock, paper, scissors get the chocolate?" She said. You nod. Anna won hers a rock, while yours a scissor. She yelled in victory. You smirked, you took the chocolate from the box and ate it. Anna stopped cheering. Her mouth hang open. You stuck out your tongue to her. Then you saw her smirked. Uh oh you know that smirk, she's planning something... Before you can think, she smashed her lips on to yours.

At first you're shocked, she actually kissed you. But then you sigh as you felt her soft lips. She tried open your mouth using her tongue. You quickly opened you mouth. She tasted the melted chocolate in your mouth. So sweet. You can fell your heart thumping fast, like there's a stampeeding horse inside. To your dismay she pulled away, removing her lips from yours. "That was sweeter than the chocolate." said Anna blushing. "Another one?" You said joking. Anna took your joke seriously placing her lips on yours again. You smile between the kiss so as Anna.

_You're already close._

* * *

**(A/N): I'm not good at writing a kissing scene so... sorry if it's horrible. XD**

**I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Don't forget to fave or review :)**


End file.
